


Space Pimping Ain't Easy

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys hang out over the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Pimping Ain't Easy

"Ok, so I've been reading the latest Temeraire book--" Artie said before Kurt interrupted him.

"Alright, stop right there." Kurt said, putting his hand in the air. He only stopped when Artie made a face at him for interrupting.

"What? It has dragons and aerial battles. What more could you possibly want from a novel set during the Napoleon Wars?" Artie asked. He pushed himself towards his bookshelf and pulled out the book to wave at Kurt who was sitting on his bed. Kurt just inspected his nails and didn't bother to look over.

"I prefer my dragons less Mary Sue-ish, that's all." Kurt said, "I don't want to get into this, Artie. I came over because you promised that we'd watch Star Trek: The Original Series. I could be at the mall right now with Quinn and Mercedes, helping them pick out swimsuits."

Artie turned to face Kurt and threw the book at him. "You should have said that, I'd have gone with!"

Kurt flinched when the book hit him in the stomach and leaned up on his elbows. "First off: Ow. Second off: You hate shopping."

Artie shrugged, "That's true, but if it meant I got to see Quinn and Mercedes in next to nothing, I'd crawl through broken glass."

Kurt shook his head slowly, "You're such a boy."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that!" Artie said cheerfully. "Now, do you want to watch the new versions with the CGI or the originals?" Kurt just stared at him and Artie silently acknowledged that he was being stupid. He queued up the originals.

Kurt made room on Artie's bed for Artie to sit next to him and kept his eyes facing the television as Artie lifted himself from his chair and onto the bed. "I think I could watch every episode of season one five times in a row and be happy." Kurt said.

Artie put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and leaned in, "Me too. Thanks for watching these with me. No one else understands when I tell them that Captain Kirk is my role model. Biggest space pimp of all time."

Kurt smiled, "It's more like I ignore you when you say that and get back to watching Spock."

"Spock did know how to attract the ladies." Artie agreed. They grew silent as they became absorbed in the show.

Kurt put his head on Artie's shoulder, "I was sort of lying about Quinn and Mercedes. We're going swimsuit shopping tomorrow. If you want to come you can. I know you've been down since you broke up with Tina."

Artie squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "Thanks. And I'll definitely take you up on that offer, but only if you try on swimsuits too."

"Artie!" Kurt said in surprise, leaning back to stare at the other boy.

Artie shrugged, "Space pimps don't discriminate as to what's sexy. I want to see some skin, son."


End file.
